When operating vehicles, operators may wish to utilize onboard computing devices in order to expand capabilities of the vehicle, such as to conduct transaction or perform actions. However, such use may introduce hazards to the driver of the vehicle by diverting their attention, and may require multiple inputs to access an application, execute a process, and load or input data for that process. Use of the device may also be illegal, and therefore a driver may be prevented from activating and providing input to the device. As a result, a user of a vehicle maybe limited to what can be done using the vehicle due to vehicle limitations or the user may use a mobile device, such as a smart phone, to conduct transactions while operating the vehicle, resulting in risks to both the user and others. Thus, a need exists to enhance or expand capabilities of a vehicle.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.